nar_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Mastery and Specializations
Masteries & Specialisations: Mastery points work in a very similar fashion to stat points, but are awarded separately, even though both may be earned in the same session. Aside from the main masteries, Mastery points may also be invested in specialisations. You typically receive 1-3 mastery points per session. Mastery points may only be awarded in 3 sessions a week. Role-playing with other people awards a +1 stat/mastery bonus. This bonus may be claimed twice per week. Masteries: Masteries measure your knowledge regarding the many branches that a Shinobi may choose to develop in, such as Genjutsu, Wind release and Taijutsu. Allowing you to learn new Jutsu. Taijutsu: X/50 Ninjutsu: X/50 Genjutsu: X/50 Medical Nin: X/50 Fuinjutsu: X/50 Bukijutsu: X/50 Kenjutsu: X/50 Shurikenjutsu: X/50 Puppetry: X/50 5 points in a mastery allows you to learn corresponding E rank Jutsu 10 points in a mastery allows you to learn corresponding D rank Jutsu 20 points in a mastery allows you to learn corresponding C rank Jutsu 30 points in a mastery allows you to learn corresponding B rank Jutsu 40 points in a mastery allows you to learn corresponding A rank Jutsu 50 points in a mastery allows you to learn corresponding S rank Jutsu Elemental Masteries: Earth Release: X/50 Water Release: X/50 Fire Release: X/50 Wind Release: X/50 Lightning Release X/50 Your starting natures come fully mastered! When training a new nature you will be able to use up to B-rank jutsu of the corresponding nature after reaching 25/50, and up to S-rank jutsu of the corresponding nature after reaching 50/50. Specializations: Unique forms of combat usually focussed around a single technique, a mastery, or another aspect that makes you stand out from the rest! Specialisations grant grant many unique types of feats that can boost your character in numerous ways! Body Flicker Specialist: X/50 At 25/50 you may use Body flicker in combat at the cost of two action points per use. At 50/50 you gain afterimage and may use body flicker without a hand-seal. Earth Release Specialist: X/50 Halves the amount of hand seals used with Earth Release Jutsu and adds 10 Earth Release Chakra Action points (These can only be used for earth release Jutsu). Jutsu Specialist: X/50 Choose one jutsu after reaching 25/50, you may now use it with a single hand seal. Choose another at 50/50. Survival Specialist: X/50 Capable of fighting for two additional turns after chakra exhaustion. Stamina Specialist: X/50 Increases your action points by 15. Puppet master: X/50 +2 compartments/unique features/modifications for one single puppet, able to control 5 puppets after reaching 25/50 and able to control 10 puppets after reaching 50/50 (controlling one such puppet with each finger). Sensory Shinobi: X/50 At 25/50 you may create/use a B-rank (or lower) sensor type technique and become a sensor-type ninja. After reaching 50/50 it takes you little time to focus your ability across a long distance). Sharingan Specialist: X/50 Allows you to use three tomoe sharingan as a first grade augment in regards to activation and additional action costs. (Message a DM if you have an idea and we'll make sure to include it. We want you to have the freedom of choosing your own specialisations. This list exist to give you guys an idea, it's up to you to choose how you want to develop!)